Danny the Ghost Boy
by Brittany Seville formely GOA
Summary: This is really really funny fanfic! It is a parody of Charlie the Unicorn! PLZ RR ABOUT THE FUNNINESS!


* * *

(In the kitchen at FentonWorks) 

Jazz: hehehe...

Maddie Fenton: Jazz, what are you up to?

Jazz: Mess 'in around with YouTube.

Maddie F.: What's that?

Jazz: A site to post videos on. And I just mixed Danny up with Charlie the Unicorn!

Maddie F.: Ooh, really?! May I have a look at it?

Jazz: Sure...enjoy. (the mother and daughter sit in chairs and watch YouTube on Jazz's table on the kitchen table)

* * *

(in Danny's room on the video) 

Tucker: Hey Danny...hey Danny wake up.

Sam: Yeah, Danny...wake up you silly sleepy head!

Danny: (in bed) Oh gosh guys. This better be important. Is the world being taken over by ghost?

Sam: Nope.

Danny: Vlad?

Tucker: Guess again...

Danny: Skulker?

S+T: Nu-uh...

Danny: Than what...

Tucker: Danny, we made a map to the ghost zone. The ghost zone, Danny.

Sam: Yeah Danny! It will be an adventure! We're going on an adventure, Danny!

Danny: Are you guys taken over by Diseree?

S+T: No Danny...

Danny: Well, than, Yeah! The ghost zone...lucky me with it in my basment...(sigh)...I'm going to be in my bed...sleeping.

_Tucker starts jumping on Danny's bed._

Tucker: NO! Danny! You have to come with us to the ghost zone!

Sam: Yeah Danny, the ghost zone. It's a world of horror and ghosts...(eyes sparkle)...and ghostness!

Danny: (head under pillow) please, get off my bed, Tuck.

Tucker: The Ghost Zone Danny!

Sam: Yeah, the Ghost Zone.

Danny: (throws pillow across room and jumps out of bed) Alright fine!!! I'll go with you into the ghost zone!

* * *

(the three are walking down the sidewalk)

S+T: Lalalallalaalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Danny: Please...stop...singing. Why are we going this way instead of down my staircase anyway?

Tucker: Our first stop is over here Danny!

_They are in front of Nasty Burgers and a guy in a burger suit is pointing directions to the parking lot._

Danny: Um...yeah...

Tucker: It's a Burger Buddy, Danny!

Sam: Yeah. A Burger Buddy. Awwww..

Tucker: It's gonna show us the way to the ghost zone!

Danny: Uh...Guys you do know the portal is that way, right?

Tucker: He doesn't believe in our directions from the map!

Sam: (gasp and jaw drops with a black expression)

Tucker: (does same thing Sam does)

Danny: Yea...

_The guy in the burger suit directs a car to a space in the parking lot but is also pointing in the direction of the sidewalk Danny's house is on._

Tucker: It has spoken!

Sam: It has shown us the way!

Danny: You guys, it was telling some dude where to park.

Tucker: It's just across the street, Danny!

Sam: The raggedy street of traffic and cars!

* * *

(they are about to cross the street as cars swiftly move along) 

Danny: Is anyone thinking we might get hit? I mean seriously, there should be a crossing guard here or something.

Tucker: DAAAAAANNNYYYY...DANNNNNYYYY...DANNNNNYY...DAAAANNN-

Danny: What?!?! What do you want from my Saturday morning life?!

Tucker: We're about to cross a traffic road, Danny.

* * *

(later on that simply annoying day of Danny's Saturday morning life in the FentonWork's basement...)

Sam: We're here!!!  
Danny: Well, woopie-doo, look at that! We're at the stupid portal to the ghost zone.

Tucker: Ghost Zone! The ghost zone...it gives me the most exciting thrill moments of my life.

Sam: Go inside the ghost zone, Danny!

Tucker: Yeah Danny! Go inside The Ghost Zone! Ghostly wonders are to spook you out of your mind when you dare to enter.

Danny: Yeah guys...I've said this to Vlad and I'll say it to you's: today you guys are being some seriously crazed up fruit-loops.

S+T: hehehehehehehe:D

Sam: (still giggling a little) But you have to go in the ghost zone, Danny!

Danny: Alright fine!!! I don't know why it has to be today out of all the other days! It's nothing new! But I'll go into the freak 'in ghost zone! (portal opens; turns into Danny Phantom and goes in)

Tucker: (waving) Bye, Danny!

Sam: Yeah, bye Danny!

_Portal shuts. For some reason...the inside of the portal is darker than usual...and there are no ghost._

Danny: Goodbye? Hey!!! Why aren't I flying?! I've gone ghost right!? Where are they anyway? Hey...what the?!...

_BOOM!BASH!BANG!_

* * *

(Danny is in his bed) 

Danny: Wow...what a dream I had last night. My head hurts so much it all seemed sooo real. (looks at self) Wait a minute... (stands up in bed) GOING GHOST!!!

_nothing happens..._

Danny: DANG! They took away my freak 'in powers!!!


End file.
